Sacrifice
by AriannaK
Summary: A human female is recovered from a hunt that she wasn't meant to survive, and he eventually falls for her. Problem is, she was promised to another male. (WARNING: Rated M for adult, sexual content). Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

He carelessly placed his boot on the carcass of the xeno and jerked his combi stick from its belly. Acid blood dripped from the blade, sizzling as it touched the shallow, muddy water. He collapsed the weapon, tucked it away, and then grabbed the thick black tail of the xeno in his fist to drag it behind him. His muscles burned from the long, arduous hunt, but he did not stop or slow until he was near the large clan ship.

He laid the fresh body next to the first three he'd defeated, then began to dress all of his kills. Mar'cte carefully carved his dagger into the tough hide of the xeno's, then collected the usable parts and stored him in the ship. He had plenty xenomorph trophies already, so he would keep pieces to sell or make weapons from them. When he was finished disposing of the rest, his hunt brothers were just returning. He had wounds to tend to, but focused instead on the returning men.

The least experienced hunter in the group didn't return. Since Mar'cte was the oldest, and the first one finished, he took it upon himself to scout the area and retrieve the body if there was one. He didn't come across any other xenos while searching for the young straggler though, and he wondered if the boy was wondering around without prey to hunt. He'd counted the kills brought back to the ship though, and unless someone lost their prey over a cliff, there should have been one more xenomorph lurking out there somewhere.

Mar'cte detached the falcon camera from his left shoulder and watched it search the preserve from his wrist gauntlet. Even in such dense jungle foliage, it found the young hunter right away. He was limping from an injury, but alive. Ketcha spotted the hovering camera and pointed ahead of him, indicating that he was headed back to the ship, appearing to be empty-handed. Mar'cte urged the camera to continued on, in search of the rogue xeno or its remains.

The camera picked up signs of life where the eggs had been placed, but it wasn't a xeno. Twelve sacrifices had been placed on stone pedestals, each with a single xeno egg at their feet that would give birth to a facehugger. The camera clearly showed eleven oomans with gaping holes in their chests. However, the last oomans chest was rising and falling with every slow breath. If the chestburster hadn't exited the last ooman sacrifice, that was why they were missing one xeno.

She struggled to look around the jungle with heavy, taunt chains restricting her movements. Her heart was still pounding, and unspent adrenaline made her feel jittery. Mitanni had grown up knowing that she would become a sacrifice, so that mighty beings could hunt the perfect prey. Others had struggled, but she'd allowed a yautja to chain her down on the cold stone pedestal. She knew that an alien being would burst through her chest, but she had been ready for that pain, and ready to face death.

Instead, she had laid there listening to everyone else's pained and terrified screams. Warm blood splattered onto her skin from the other humans as the aliens broke free from their chest cavities. Mitanni waited for it to happen to her as well, but it never did. Shadows danced around her as the chestbursters rapidly grew into full-sized adults. She struggled to free herself when the hissing grew louder and one of their black tails whipped above her head.

The metal cuffs painfully dug into her wrists and ankles as she panicked, but instead of attacking her, they fled. She heard distant clicking from the yautjas and knew that the xenos were being hunted now. She waited for a yautja to stumble across her, but no one did. It was beginning to get dark, and Mitanni worried that she's be left all alone to starve until they arranged another hunt and found she was still alive. She called out to draw attention to herself until her throat was sore, before she resigned herself to just laying there and waiting.

The falcon camera returned and Mar'cte snatched it out of the air, then secured it to his back. He was not far from the area. As he marched toward his destination, he debated on the weapon he wanted to use. These oomans were raised by yautjas, but to his knowledge, they were not volunteers and would likely put up a fight. Some of his wounds were still bleeding, and he'd already killed four xenos, but his body was bristling at the possibility of adding an ooman trophy to his vast collection.

As he encroached on the circle of stone pedestals, he became cautious. The chestburster wasn't the complication, but the facehugger. The egg hadn't opened; it was a dud. He'd had a chestburster inside him once, and was not an experience he wished to repeat. Just in case, Mar'cte lifted his plasma castor and blew apart the egg.

As the gooey pieces scattered on the ooman, her back arched, almost in a convulsion. A whine escaped her as she tugged on the chains, but then her blue eyes landed on him and she instantly stilled. Mar'cte made sure to stand straight and puff out his chest some, aiming to intimidate the ooman. She stayed frozen in place as his wrist gauntlet scanned the locks and they opened.

She wasn't sure what to think yet-if he was her savior or her death. The yautja was over eight foot tall, making her assume that he was an older male. His skin was a very mottled brown with hints of yellow, but mostly covered in mud and open wounds at the moment. As soon as she was free, she slipped off the pedestal. Her knees felt weak from the lack of movement, but they held her weight.

The yautja grabbed his smartdisc from his side, and her eyes focused on how his clawed fingers tightened around the metal. Her heart sank, seeing that he hadn't come simply to free her. An airy clicking escaped the male, and the sound turned her blood into ice. She wanted to run, but knew it wouldn't do any good. When he stomped forward, she bent her head down in submission.

She had been raised to obey yautjas. If he wished her dead, then she would let it come. Mitanni held her breath as she felt the cold sharp blade of the smartdisc against the back of her neck. She was trembling, but refused to cry and seem weak in front of one of them.

He let out a low groan, as he could not kill her. She was unarmed and not aggressive. She would have to be returned to yautja who organized the group hunt. She'd be used as another sacrifice later on. He snapped his smartdisc back in its holster, and the ooman slowly lifted her head to peek at him behind her short, dirty blonde hair.

Mar'cte would not lay a hand on a female for any reason unless she'd invited him to mate, and he applied that honor code to alien species as well, "Ooman, come with me."

Once they started walking, Mitanni couldn't keep her eyes off him. Large, jagged gashes on his back oozed bright green blood, and he looked to have a deep bite mark from a xeno on his calf. She wondered how he still had the strength to walk, and at such a fast pace. She struggled to keep up with him.

He marched her right up to the ship, and the five other men gave him questionable glances. One broke the silence jokingly, "Have you found yourself a pet, Mar'cte? She is a cute little ooman I suppose."

As soon as she recognized the yautja with the striking orange color on his face and hands, she tucked herself behind the older male, hoping to somehow avoid him. His mother owned the facility where Mitanni was raised, among other oomans, and he worked there when he wasn't training or hunting. Mitanni didn't like him much, and wasn't thrilled with the idea of having to go back with him. He liked to take his anger out on all of the humans.

Honesty, Mar'cte would have rather carried her skull in his palm, but instead, she had followed him obediently and without questions. He didn't have a choice but to return her. He did not like having to explain himself though, "One of the xeno eggs didn't open, so she is yours to deal with." he glanced over, only to find that the ooman was no longer beside him.

He sidestepped with a dark growl, realizing that she was hiding behind him like a shy child. He stared down at her sternly, and she reluctantly walked forward. Mitanni glared at the male with the orange coloring, but he didn't seem to notice or care. The male was used to dealing with ooman slaves, and didn't have the patience to order them around. When she was close enough, he firmly snatched her arm and forced her into the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

She was shoved into a dark room that was crowded with facehuggers and eggs kept in liquid filled tubes. There was a space off to the side for prisoners or live prey. The yautja roughly shoved her against the wall, and she glared at him as he secured a metal collar with a chain around her neck. She continued to give him an evil look until he swept himself out of the room, and then she slumped to the floor with a sigh. Only a couple minutes later, she felt the prevalent need to use the bathroom.

"Damn it." she muttered to the shadows.

While his hunt brothers chose to care for their wounds first, Mar'cte ran a quick diagnostics on the ship, then went to check the holding room. Disasters had been caused in the past due to careless transport of xenos. He tediously checked the remaining facehuggers, as well as the eggs, to make sure they were secure. When he had come into the room, he knew the ooman was there, but it took him a while to notice that she was watching him.

Mitanni didn't know why, but she sort of liked him. Something about him was different. He had broader shoulders than the others, and dark brown dreds. He still had his mask on, and hadn't healed his wounds, as though he hadn't even noticed they were there there. His skin was still caked in mud, and yet he was making sure the xenos were secure, and she admired that.

She didn't realize she'd been staring at him until he let out a short grunt, drawing Mitanni away from her thoughts. She cleared her throat nervously and looked away, not wanting to seem rude. When he turned towards the door to leave though, she was reminded that she still had to pee. He seemed nice enough so far, but she hesitated asking anything of him. However, the last thing she wanted was to be miserable, squirming and fighting holding it in.

"Excuse me, but can you take me to the bathroom?"

He turned to glance back at her, but then left without a word. She supposed that she could have been wrong about his character. Mitanni crossed her legs, and was left with nothing to do but twiddle her thumbs. She hoped someone would check on her later. She was pretty sure holding it in the whole ride would be impossible.

He was relieved that there was a simple reason behind her staring. Mar'cte would not touch another person's property though, and the ooman was considered just that. It would have been dishonorable to unchain her, even to escort her to the bathroom. Since the cargo was secure, he logged into the ships controls and steered the ship towards home. After that, he sought out the the male with the orange hilighted skin, Rel.

The group was discussing the hunt, and as Mar'cte passed them he said, "The ooman wishes to use the bathroom."

As he continued into the medical bay, he heard Ral's disgusted response, "Oomans are such needy creatures."

Mitanni was relieved to hear the woosh of the door as it sank into the wall. That was, until she looked up and saw who it was. The male with orange markings trudged up to her and impatiently snapped the metal off her neck. His fingers closed around her wrist and he harshly yanked her forward. He led her to the closest bathroom and shoved her inside. She peed as quickly as possible, but she could hear him growling behind the door.

She was almost glad to be headed back to chains, but Ral suddenly had other ideas, and steered her into the training hall. Two other yautjas were already inside, instructing the youngest looking male. He drug her in front of them, his grip on the back of her neck becoming increasingly painful. She started to struggle, but that only made him dig his claws into her skin.

"Ketcha, you were complaining about how you didn't get to claim a trophy. I agree, it would be a shame to go home empty handed. Why don't we set the ooman loose in the ship and I'll allow you to hunt her. I don't believe you have an ooman skull in your collection yet."

Mar'cte heard Ral's suggestion, and followed the voices into the small training room. He had thought to take the ooman as a trophy as well, but was glad the young hunter didn't jump at the opportunity. It would not have been the most honorable choice, seeing as the ooman was obedient, and confined inside a ship with limited options. Even though Ketcha declined, Ral seemed to want to keep her around. Ral plucked out one of her hairs, trying to think of what else to do with her.

When she started to fuss in his grip, Ral spoke up, "Fiesty, isn't she? We should get rid of that excess energy."

He quickly released her, and surveyed a shelf of weapons. Mitanni began backing away when he grabbed a mace with short blunt spikes at the end. Instead of striking her with it though, he shoved it into her hand. Mitanni grit her teeth, eager for the opportunity to try and hit him. She got into position, widening her stance for balance.

Ral mocked her, "If you get me to the ground, I'll let you go free. I'll even drop you off on Earth if you want."

Mar'cte didn't like games. However, he felt compelled to stay, simply to see how the ooman fared against one of them. They all knew that she couldn't defeat him, and Ral seemed confident that she wouldn't even cause a scratch. Still, the ooman had spirit. She swung at her opponent with all her strength, but was never fast enough to land a blow. Every time she missed, Ral made her pay for the mistake.

Mitanni landed on her stomach from a blow, and in trying to catch herself, she only made the wounds on her wrists start to bleed again. She was bound to end up looking like a cow with all the bruises he was giving her. She wouldn't give up though. She grabbed the mace she'd dropped, and launched at Ral. She furiously swung the weapon at him, but he easily evaded her.

He was getting more cocky. Before she could recover, he kicked her in the ass teasingly. That only made her more angry. She griped the handle of the mace tigher, feeling sweat from from palm collecting there. Mitanni swung at him again, but he quickly disarmed her. She still tried to hit him, but he slapped her across the face, making her stagger.

She scowled up at him as she grabbed the mace. She was quickly running out of steam though. It made her technique slopy, and Ral took full advantage. He goosed her, yanked her hair, and grabbed at her breasts to provoke her.

The next time he grabbed her though, she didn't use the mace. Mitanni twisted around and punched him right in the mouth. One of his tusks hit the top of his gums, making it bleed. Ral touched his mouth, smearing a bead of florescent green blood onto his fingers. His hunting partners all trilled and chuckled, and that made Ral furious.

His mandibles splayed out to the side as he let out a dark growl. Mitanni back pedaled, but he grabbed the front of her shirt and hauled her into the air by it. The fabric started to tear, but she clutched his arm to prevent it. Being naked in front of yautjas would have been more humiliating then being beaten by one. She squinted her eyes, preparing for pain, when someone spoke up.

Mar'cte casually intervened, "How much to take the ooman off your hands?"

Mar'cte was beginning to think that the ooman could make a great gift for one of his younger sons. She was pretty enough, quiet, and tame. It would be a waste to let her just become another sacrifice. Any ooman without manners or fighting skill could be used for sacrifices.

"She is not for sale." Ral growled.

Mar'cte didn't like to be turned down. He rolled his shoulders back, and stepped forward, "I'll fight you for her then."

He couldn't lock a lower ranked male into an official challenge, but no one could turn down a simple fight without seeming weak or cowardly. Ral lowered the ooman to the floor, and she began fixing her shirt. The ooman didn't look happy to have been spared any more of a beating. She angrily kicked the mace out of her path and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

They began to face each other, but then Ral backed out at the last moment, "The ooman wasn't meant to survive this hunt anyway. For the honor of your company on this hunt and ones in the future, I'm sure my bearer would want me to give you the ooman for free."

Mar'cte gave a thankful nod, then turned to the ooman. She still looked pissed, but without a command from him, she stepped to his side. The ooman still had dried blood on her wounds, and her clothes were torn. Now that she was his property, he could do what he wished with her. Mar'cte took good care of his property like most, so he led the way to the medical room.


	3. Chapter 3

He set a bottle down on the medical table and said, "Clean your wounds."

Mitanni didn't recognize the substance, but she opened the top and poured a little onto her wrist. She hissed as it burned, but the dry blood was washed away. It didn't heal her injuries like expected, so she assumed it was some sort of antiseptic. She cleaned her other cuts, then put the cap back on. Mar'cte didn't bother healing her since the wounds wouldn't scar, but she did have a different mark on her that troubled him.

"Sit up on the table."

Mitanni didn't hesitate to turn and leap up onto the stone table, with her legs dangling off. The older yautja pressed closer, his dark expressionless mask hovering over her. She couldn't help but lean away some. While he was inspecting her though, she couldn't help but inspect him.

His wounds had finally been healed, his skin was clean, and now she could see that he didn't have any natural scars on his body whatsoever. What he had instead was branded marks. They were on his forearms, his chest, and we're likely on his back as well. They were like tattoos of his accomplishments. She didn't recognize all of the symbols, but most were to commemorate a mastered skill or weapon.

"Pull up your shorts. Show me your legs."

The command came as a surprise, but she hesitantly bunched up the fabric. His mask settled between her legs, and Mitanni's body started to burn with nervous embarrassment. So far he hadn't touched her though, and that knowledge helped to keep her calm. Mar'cte had noticed an odd stain on her inner thigh, and wished to know what it was. His mask wasn't picking up any danger from it, but he wanted to make sure.

"When did you get that dark blotch on your leg?"

He was so serious about it, but Mitanni was releaved that was all he was staring at, "I've had it all my life. It's just a birthmark."

"It is an irregularity. Do you wish it removed?"

She'd never thought about if before, but said, "No, thanks."

"Fine." he made it sound like it was an ugly mark. She pulled her shorts back down as he put the bottle away, then he added, "Follow me."

They were about to enter the room with the xeno eggs and facehuggers. She hated asking anything of him, but she'd been chained in the jungle for several hours, "Can I have something to drink?"

He didn't like the idea of having to tend to the ooman while his weapons needed to be cleaned and polished, but knew that he must keep her healthy, "To the kitchen."

Mitanni turned around and tried to navigate the way to the kitchen. The ship was unfamiliar to her though, and eventually he had to get in front of her and lead. Mar'cte told her to have a seat, then turned to the refrigerating unit. He handed her a small, clear orb. It was condensed water, the consistency of jello. In space, it was much more efficient to drink that way rather then waste space with storing liquid water and cups.

"Are you hungry?"

Mitanni smiled at him, remembering not to show her teeth, and then said, "Yes."

She definitely liked this guy. Her bathroom needs were rarely ignored, and usually she was given water every day. However, Rel knew that oomans could go two weeks without food, so he did not hesitate to withdraw it for a day or two. He fixed her a small plate of meat, then seated himself well away from her, and started messing with his control gauntlet. As she began to eat, a couple of his hunting partners spotted her.

His hunt brothers teased and picked on the ooman for fun. Mar'cte chose not to intervene, seeing as it was her job to stand up for herself, and their proding wasn't doing any harm. To his surprise, the ooman remained calm and controlled. They taunted her, calling her names but she hardly reacted. When they moved her plate to the floor, she simply sat down and continued eating. They eventually became bored with her and left.

Mitanni finished her meal on the floor, put the plate away to be cleaned, then dared to ask, "What's your name?"

He didn't even turn to look at her, "I don't give out my name to just anyone. Are you finished eating?"

At his prestigious rank, he didn't go around introducing himself to everyone. His reputation proceed him in most cases, but he did not reveal his name unless he respected the one he was giving it to. In most yautja culture, it was a sign of respect to say your name to another, even if they already knew your name by reputation. It could be compared to giving a fan an autograph, except the gesture wasn't made lightly.

"Sorry, I just figured since we are going to live together...I should know your name."

"We will not be living together. I have better things to do then to care for an ooman. You will be a gift to my son, Tesh'are. When he returns from his hunt, you will live with him."

"Oh."

Apparently, he didn't want to have to care for her for even a few days. As soon as they were back on the yautja home planet, it was another ride to where she would be staying. The way he'd described it made it sound like a daycare to her. There were other humans at least. She stood in front of the door as they all turned to stare at her.

The yautja male was going over the details of their care, but Mar'cte turned to watch the ooman interact with the others. There was a pane of two way glass in front of them, and the oomans didn't seem to know or care that they were being observed. The girl was being picked on, even by her own kind. Instead of taking it like she did with his hunting buddies, she lashed out and caused a fight.

Mar'cte watched her curiously. She was shorter then the others, and outnumbered. That didn't stop her though. She kicked at one of the boys, aiming at his genitals. Two others tried to hold her back, their hands digging into the bruises she already had.

They were trying to stop her from fighting, but all they really ended up doing was immobilizing her long enough for the other boy to take a shot. She doubled over, holding back the urge to puke. One of the boys let her go to try and restrain the one she'd picked a fight with. She tried to break free from the others grasp, but when he didn't release her, she turned and bit him.

Then, she jumped onto the other boy, taking him down as well the male trying to hold him back. The boy she'd bitten tried to pry her off his chest, but Mitanni clung to him with one hand and slugged him in the face with the other. She'd been raised by yautjas, and despite being brutes, they were fair, honest, and had morals. She hadn't spent any time on earth, but she was beginning to think that humans were the opposite.

The older yautja she'd arrived with came through the door, "Enough."

Mitanni immediately stood up and bowed her head. The two other boys that had been trying to stop the fight scurried away. Her opponent proved her opinion about humans. He decided to get one more shot in, even though the fight had been called to an end. He swung his leg at her and made her tumble backwards.

"Come with me."

She scrambled to her feet, afraid that she was in trouble. Rel had never cared what the slaves did to each other, but every yautja was different. He led her into a room with another yautja, and she made sure to keep her head lowered. The older male inspected her new bruises.

The other yautja spoke up, "I suppose she will be safer kept in solitary."

Mitanni glanced up, begging with her eyes not to be thrown in solitary confinement. The older male finally had his mask off, and she could see his face. He had a branded mark on his forehead, from passing his chiva. His eyes were a very light tan color with hints of red around the pupil. His facial expression was kept neutral however, and she knew he would not be won over by pouting.

"I'm sorry for causing a fight. I swear, I will not cause any more trouble, or fight back if someone else starts it."

He believed her. Oomans were known for a lot of words without actions to back them, but he believed this ooman. Something about her interested him, so he suddenly said, "On second thought, I'll take her home with me instead."

His house was not prepared to have an ooman there, but he doubted she'd be much trouble. If anything, he hoped that she might be good company before he disappeared on his next long hunt. Mar'cte stared down at her dark blue eyes as she gave a small smile. He wished that he could touch her then, just to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Mar'cte showed her around the house. He had a decent sized place with small guest bedroom. It was very plain inside, with few decorations, but he did have plants which made her feel more at ease. He made sure she knew where the bathroom was, then he told her rooms to avoid like his master bedroom and trophy room. It seemed that he wasn't going to keep her locked up, and she was glad of that.

When the tour was almost over, she spotted an irridecent insect-like critter climbing up the wall. She curiosity leaned in closer to inspect it. She rarely got to see the outside. His potted plants and this little pest animal was the most of the outdoors she'd ever seen-besides being tied down in the jungle. But that time, she hardly could have enjoyed it.

The yautja let out a clipped growl and immediately went to smash it. Mitanni cringed, "Oh no, don't kill it!"

The tiny thing was nothing but a pest, but the passion and care in her voice made him hesitate. He glanced back at her and chuffed, prompting some sort of explanation.

"I don't believe in killing anything. Even insects have a right to live."

She squeezed past him, and he did not miss he way her arm grazed his. Her skin was so much softer then his. It was an accidental touch, but it would have been enough of an invitation to pin a yautja female on the floor, and have his way with her if she didn't protest. Distracted by his thoughts, he didn't warn the ooman that the critter was capable of delivering a sting, comparable to a bee. She scooped the thing into her palm and tossed it outside without harm though.

Mar'cte cocked his head slightly, just looking at her. She was so much shorter then him, but curvy, with shoulder-legnth dirty blonde hair, and dark blue eyes that he admired. There was more to her though, and she was a bit of a contradiction so far. She had been violent when trying to strike Rel, but then kindly saved a pest. She was polite and reserved, but then had a temper when it concerned other oomans.

"Come." he decided to continue the tour. Thoughts about the ooman would only be wasted, seeing as his son would be returning in a few days to pick her up.

Afterwards, he had said to make herself comfortable, so Mitanni did just that. She lounged on his furniture, watching a hologram, and catching up on the latest news since there were few other options. She supposed it was too much to ask for yautjas to put on a skit, or make a movie. She'd been told such things existed on Earth.

When she grew restless, she searched for the yautja. She didn't want to go touching his stuff without asking. Mitanni found him slumped in a chair, scowling at a hologram of red symbols. He was reading something and concentrating-or he was angry. She couldn't tell. Either way, she didn't want to disrupt him.

Mitanni tiptoed away, trying not to disturb him. She headed to his training hall, knowing she'd find a knife in there, but the door was locked. She went to the kitchen instead and began rummaging through the drawers. She found several knives, but all of them were either too big or too sharp for what she wanted to use them for. She went to the medical cabinet instead, and finally found exactly what she needed.

She tiptoed past him again, then sat down on the floor of the guest bedroom. She healed her wrists and ankles with the enzyme cream since he hadn't bothered to do it for her. Then, she applied the cream to her leg and used a sharp scalpel to shave. While some humans had constructed shivs to steal food rations, other girls had preferred to use them to shave. Mitanni had picked up the habit and couldn't stand the feel of hairy legs anymore.

Mar'cte was headed into the kitchen when he noticed that the ooman was no longer sitting in the living room. He didn't trust the ooman yet, and just wanted to know where she was. Her sweet scent was faint in the kitchen, but he followed it to the guest room. He silently slid the door open some, and found the ooman crouched on the floor with a blade in her hand.

He didn't wait to see what she was doing with it. He roughly shoved the door open the rest of the way and a released a booming growl.

He startled her enough that she accidentally cut her leg, then her eyes went impossibly wide. She shoved the scalpel away from her and it skidded across the hard floor until it hit the wall. Realizing how tense his posture was from the terrified look on her face, he tried to take on a more casual stance. It wasn't like she was a huge threat to him. He unclenched his fists, tiped his hips, and waited for her to explain herself.

It was already difficult for her to pronounce yautja words. And now, feeling like she was in trouble, her speach became quick and slurred together, "I was going to ask permission first, but you looked busy and I didn't want to interrupt you. I just needed something to shave with." Knowing that she'd nicked herself with the blade more then once, she felt the need to ad, "I was going to clean and disinfect it when I was done. I'm sorry."

It seemed that he would need to be more specific on what she was not allowed to touch, but first, he was curious, "Why bother removing the hair?"

"The humans I grew up around did it. They said it was to look good for their mates, or to attract a partner."

One of his spiked eyebrows raised and she realized what she had said. He was the only male around. Her cheeks instantly flooded with color, but before she could interject, he had something to say.

"I can take care of the hair so that it will never grow back."

Her cheeks were still burning, "That would be great."

He still didn't quite understand the point of her removing her hair. Still, if she was going to do it anyway, he didn't want her using his knives. Unlike yautjas, oomans could knick an artery and be dead in seconds. He didn't want to worry about her hurting herself.

It was quickly getting late, and she desperately wanted a shower and fresh change of clothes before bed. He had mentioned the bath/shower, but hadn't brought up what she was to wear afterwards. Left to her own devices, Mitanni was sure she could have come up with something. She'd wear a pelt from the bed or a towel, no problem. However, the last thing she wanted to do was get in trouble again.

The yautja was in his room, most likely getting ready for bed. She was reluctant to have to bother him, but saw no other options. The door was open, so she walked into the room. She immediately spotted him, half-naked standing in front of a cabinet. She caught him at a bad time however.

His hand was down his shorts, scratching at his...endowments. Mitanni was never more embarrassed. She covered her mouth to suppress a gasp, then silently ducked out of the room before he spotted her. It was obvious he wasn't used to having company.

She backed up, then started talking before she reached his door way to alert him she was coming, "Do you have something clean I can wear?"

When she peeked inside his room, he was standing straight and composed like usual. He grunted, as though he hadn't thought about clothes for her until then. She watched him search though his drawers. He still didn't have a shirt on. Her eyes started to drift from his hands, to his toned biceps, to the deep musculature of his back.

He grunted again and her eyes snapped to the leather shirt he held up. She prayed that she hadn't been caught staring. After saying a quick thank you, she fled to the bathroom with the shirt. It was too big, but it would have to do.

Mar'cte had known ahead of time that watching over an ooman was going to be tedious. That's why he had planned on leaving her at that facility until his son returned. However, he was surprised to find that he sort of enjoyed providing for her. When she got out of the shower and asked for a comb, he didn't hesitate to look for something similar.

He handed her the tip from his spear gun. It was just a two-pronged metal piece, dull enough at the tips because it was a projectile and didn't need to be extremely sharp. She took the spear tip with a smile on her face, and begun combing out her hair. Mar'cte moved away, acting like he needed to be in the bathroom. Really, he just wanted to watch her.


	5. Chapter 5

It a simple, innocent thing that aroused him. It made him ache for her. The dark leather shirt he'd given her fit more like a dress. And her other clothes were being washed and repaired, so he knew for a fact that she didn't have anything on under it. It was the off season for mating, but his body seemed to think otherwise.

He watched her detangle a knot from her hair with her fingers. Then, she smoothed out the dirty blonde strands with the spear tip he'd given her, using it like a comb. It was sensual, and Mar'cte couldn't look away. When she was finished, she fussed with her long bands, before swirling a strand of hair in her finger playfully. She looked up to meet his eyes then, and caught her lower lip between her teeth.

Mar'cte lost it. He stomped out of the room, outraged at his lack of control. She had his heart racing with lust. He wanted to fuck the sweet, innocent look off her face, and didn't want to stop until she was clawing at his back and screaming his name.

Mitanni came out of the bathroom a few moments later and headed for the guest room, "Goodnight."

His stance went ridged, wanting to hear that sweet voice of hers moan in pleasure. She hesitated in the doorway, probably because he didn't say anything back, but then dissapeared into the bedroom. He tried to clear his thoughts, but he was not used to having a female in his house, scenting the air, and pulling at his baser needs. Mar'cte went to the guest room, and stood at the closed door, debating his next move. However, he ultimately decided that it was better to let her sleep.

In the morning, he was acting different. She was sure of it, but at first, she didn't know why. She made herself breakfast, then sat down at the kitchen bar. He grabbed something to drink, leaned on the counter, then started to stare at her. She pretended not to notice, but was keenly aware of his tan eyes watching her like a hungry wolf.

Mitanni began to chew slower, wondering if something was bothering him. After a moment she cleared her throat and asked, "Do you want me to fix you a plate of food?"

"No." he straightened from the counter suddenly, his dark brown dreds swaying from the movement.

Later, when he went to answer the door, she thought he was going to have company over. Instead, he returned with clothes in his hands. She was excited at first that he'd bought her clothes, seeing that she wasn't supposed to be staying with him long. He had to have spent unnecessary money since he'd even had them delivered.

However, when she went to hold the clothes up and look at them, he began standing closer to her then normal. He was practically hovering over her, and she could feel the heat at her back. Feeling crowded, she quickly went to the guest bedroom to try the dress on. It wasn't what she'd expected. It was pretty, but it didn't cover up much skin, and she felt a bit frustrated.

Mitanni took a long nap in the middle of the day, and was shocked at the changes when she woke up. His house had gone from bare walls, to looking like the inside of a catacomb. It was as if he'd gutted his whole trophy room. There was at least one skull on every flat surface, and more were hung on the walls and doors. Even if she didn't believe in hunting, Mitanni couldn't help but feel impressed by his collection.

His odd behavior-the lingering stares, his close proximity, and the revealing clothes-suddenly made sense. He was into her. He was trying to catch her attention and impress her. Mitanni felt flattered...and intimidated. She didn't deny that she found yautjas appealing, but she'd never been with one, and his attention made her feel uneasy.

When flaunting his trophy kills didn't have the desired effect, he switched tactics, and apparently decided to show off his body instead. Mitanni had been in the guest bedroom most of the day, trying to avoid him. When she heard the water running in the bathroom though, she decided it was safe to lounge in the living room for a while. Watching hologram hunts proved boring, so she just stared out the window at the sky instead.

When she heard the bathroom door open, she tucked her arms and legs in, hoping not to be seen. And at first, it worked. The yautja strode out of the bathroom, not even looking in her direction. He was completely naked however, and still a bit wet, so she couldn't help but notice him. Naked really was a good look for him.

She didn't think that she'd made a sound, but his steps slowed and he suddenly turned to look at her. Mitanni still had her jaw open and her eyebrows raised, and quickly worked to compose herself. Her eyes settled just to the right of him to act as if she was trying not to look, but she was. She couldn't help but think that his pecs and his abs were absolutely delicious looking. He was chiseled, with well-formed muscles in perfect proportion.

"Out of towels." Mar'cte hadn't expected to see the ooman in the living room, but while he was there, he decided to give her a good long look. He figured it could hurt his goal.

After his explanation, he continued into his bedroom. Mitanni willed herself not to watch, but couldn't help it. The view of his sculpted ass had her dissolving to a puddle on the couch. He had a toned back, strong shoulders, and big biceps. She didn't believe his excuse that it was an accident, but she couldn't know for sure.

Once he was dressed, she flipped on the hologram and tried to ignore him. Mar'cte sat down beside her, casually reclining his arm behind her. He smelled good, like spices and soap. More then anything, she wanted to scoot over and close the gap between them. She wanted to snuggle against his side, feel the warmth of his skin, and have his strong arms around her.

Mar'cte wasn't sure what to think about the oomans behavior. She smiled coyly and blushed at his attention. He could sense her arousal, and it was always fluctuating. He didn't understand what was stopping her from touching him. She tried to act like the skulls weren't there, but he caught her staring at them often. He was trying to win her affection without being overly pushy, but she wasn't responding like he'd hoped.

Mar'cte was a veteran hunter, and a personal trainer. His techniques were far enough advanced that he didn't bother teaching new hunters, but instead improved more experienced ones. As soon as mating season arrived, he had females flocking to him. He usually only chose two females, the ones that would bear strongest offspring. Normally, he did not pursue females, but somehow this ooman had him acting like a teenager again.

Trying to avoid temptation, Matanni got up and moved to the kitchen. He followed her, making her annoyed, flustered, and honestly a bit conflicted. She went back into the living room, but he followed, cocking his head like she was playing games with him. She left and went into the guest bedroom, hoping he wouldn't follow, but he did. She supposed that he was finally looking for an answer from her.

A yautja female would have either given in already, or told him to leave her the hell alone. Mitanni suppressed a sigh, realizing that she was indeed playing games, though she hadn't meant to. She was playing hard to get. She liked him, and didn't want to turn him down. But, she was too nervous to give in either.

Mitanni found herself staring at the bed. It had been a long time since she'd been with a man, at least a year, and a yautja male would be vastly different from a human one. Since she couldn't make a decision, she slipped past him and tried to leave the room. When she reached the doorframe, she heard him purr. The deep, steady sound made her turn back.

He slowly stepped forward, until there was less then a foot between them. He was a wall of sheer muscle. She could feel the warmth from his skin reaching out to her, and his musk was stronger then usual. His purring calmed her some, but the way he was looking at her had her stomach twisting in knots.

He decided to be straight forward with her, "Do you know how to accept a courting?"

She nodded, and said, "Yea, they made sure I knew, so that I could avoid it."

It wasn't the answer he'd been waiting to hear. His confidence faltered some, and the room went silent. Mitanni clicked her tongue in her mouth nervously, wishing that she hadn't said it like that. When he left, she felt bad, but...They only had a couple days before his son arrived, and she did not want to get attached to him, then loose him.


	6. Chapter 6

She wasn't giving in to him, and that just made him want her more. He was bound to drive them both crazy if he kept pursuing her though. He would have to restrain himself. Being stuck inside the house with her until his son arrived was going to be torture. He needed a distraction.

Mar'cte made sure his ship was stocked with the necessary supplies. Then he packed clothes for the ooman, the spear tip she used as a comb, and all the other things she used. He ran full diagnostics on the craft to make sure it was in top condition, and then he requested permission to leave the planets orbit. Permission was quickly granted. Everything was ready; he just needed to get the ooman into the ship.

It was early in the morning and she was still asleep. Mar'cte slid open the door to the guest room, finding her sprawled out on the bed with a pelt over her torso. He grunted and nudged the bed, but she didn't stir. He braced his palms to the side of her and made the bed giggle. The ooman blinked at him, stretched, then tried to go back to sleep.

"Get up." he said firmly.

She let out a tiny yawn, then flipped to the other side, disregarding him. He pulled the fur pelt off her and let out a snort, disappointed that she slept with clothes on. The ooman grabbed a different fur and pulled it over herself. He went to the other side of the bed to face her, and released a growl. Her eyes didn't open, but her lips tugged into a smile.

She was asking for trouble, and he was starting not to mind bending the rules when it came to her. He wrapped her in the furs, then hefted her into her arms. Technically, he wasn't touching her skin, and could retain the reputation that he'd never touched a female without an invitation. His personal ship was smaller then the clan vessel, and only had one bedroom. He carried her aboard and set her down in his bed.

Mitanni woke up feeling well rested. She kicked out her legs, and spread out her toes as she stretched. She kept her eyes closed for just a few more moments, feeling there was no need to rush. She pulled one of the silky furs under her head, enjoying the soft feel of it as it slid across her cheek. She inhaled deeply, enveloping her senses in the thick scent coming from the fur.

Mitanni dug her fingers into the silky strands and held the pelt closer. It didn't smell like the chemicals used to preserve the hide. It was a much more rugged, natural scent. Her center throbbed with desire, and she abruptly realized what the scent was from. Her eyes shot open, finding that she was no longer in the guest room at his house.

She quickly climbed out of his bed, her body left aching from the scent of him. She quickly combed through her her hair, then went to go find him to see what was going on. At the front center of the ship, there was an enormous window. Mitanni stopped in front of it to stare at a large ship out in the distance. It didn't look like any yautja craft she'd ever seen before.

The ooman had perfect timing. She'd slept the whole way, and now that she was up, he could start putting on his armor. He got up from his seat, and she followed him back into his bedroom, "Good morning...Um, where are we going?"

"I'm going hunting. You will stay on the ship."

Mitanni nodded, and watched him get his armor together. "Are we landing soon?"

"We will not be landing. There is a craft ahead of us, with suitable prey on board. I plan on hunting them down inside their own ship."

"...Your gonna...get on their ship?" Mitanni had never heard of such a thing.

He ignored her question, feeling it was silly.

Mar'cte had a stronger sense of honor then some. He didn't have any reserves about hunting down animals on their native planet. However, he preferred not to trespass on foreign planets to kill sentient species. He viewed outer space like humans viewed the oceans-they were nobody's property, and most laws were void. Mar'cte restricted himself to hunting intelligent beings on preserve planets the yautjas controlled, or on the enemy ships he found in space.

Mitanni had a bad feeling about it. Getting onto another ship had to be dangerous, and what if he didn't come back? She watched him carefully strap on his armor, her brows creased with worry. He adjusted straps, buckles, and laced up strings. She moved to sit on the end of his bed, and released a sigh.

"I don't like this."

He arched an eyebrow at her, but didn't respond. He hunted like this often. Mar'cte recognized the style of the other ship, and knew what species of prey it would hold. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He didn't have time to concern himself with her feelings; most likely, the other craft already knew they were being followed.

When he started shoving guns in holsters and strapping weapons to himself, Mitanni bravely moved to the chair beside the dresser. It was built for someone that was over eight feet tall, and she had to climb up onto it. With her knees in the seat and her back straight, she was almost as tall as he was. She liked being able to look into his eyes without having to crane her neck.

He had stopped getting ready to watch her, and now Mitanni felt shy again. He was slowly wearing her down though, with his looks, his smell, and his behavior. She'd liked him from the start. She bit her lower lip as she reached out her hand and brushed her fingertips across his jaw. He let out a lustful purr, his body heat rising instantly.

He was almost done suiting up, but he would take it all back off just for her. She'd touched him first, but he hesitated to return the touch. He could sense her rapid heartbeat. He didn't want to scare her off, so he simply tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. Even that small touch had her cheeks going red, and she turned away from him.

He quickly finished getting ready, then headed for the door when she stopped him, "Don't go."

"I will be back shortly. You can watch my bio mask feed on any hologram projector." She didn't seem convinced, so he said, "I can show you how to reach me in an emergency. And in the chance that something happens, I can program the ship to return to the home planet."

He gave her several different ways to contact him, then he made his way to to the drop pod. It was normally used to lower hunters into places where landing was prevented, but he'd had it modified it to fit his needs. It ejected him into space like a miniature rocket, and the punctured the side of the alien craft. Thick gel quickly sealed around the jagged metal, preventing the breathable air from escaping. Then, he opened the front hatch, and climbed out into a room on the foreign ship.

He engaged his cloaking device and fled from the point of impact. They'd investigate that area first, then come looking for him. The ship was ornately decorated, giving him plenty of places to hide. He circulated through his vision modes, estimating the number of aliens aboard as well as getting a feel for the ships layout.

It had not been twenty minutes before he received a distress signal from his ship. Mar'cte checked his exits, then tucked himself away in a corner. He kept his eyes scanning his surroundings as he tapped the buttons on his wrist control to see what was wrong. It was a transmission from the ooman. He could hear angry voices in the other room, but he glanced down to read the message.

The little ooman had interrupted his hunt to say, "Don't die."

He got his smart disc out and ready to throw, but paused to send back a message, "Do not bother me unless it is important."

He tensed for a fight, but quickly received a reply. It read, "That was important!"

He appreciated the gesture, and liked that she was concerned about him. His body warmed at thoughts of her. He couldnt wait to get back and show off his new trophies. When someone entered the room, Mar'cte lunged and threw the smart disc right into their belly. Blood flung onto the walls as the metal disc returned to his hand.

Mitanni tensely watched the hologram from his bedroom. She got to see everything he saw, and it terrified her. He was hunting aliens that were taller then he was. They stood on four legs, and had olive skin sprinkled with light green luminescent dots. What really worried her though was the fact that they had technology like his, and advanced weapons as well.


	7. Chapter 7

The warm guts of his first kill spilled out onto the floor. The aliens four legs shook as it strained to remain upright, but it ultimately collapsed, dead. It had been too easy of a kill, so he wouldn't claim a trophy. He worked to skin it and hang the body up before he was found. It was tribute to the goddess, as well as a tactic to frighten his next victims.

He received another transmission. It wasn't from the ooman, but from his ship. It was alerting him that it was taking on blasts from the other craft. It had happened before. It was nothing but a distraction technique. He knew that his ships deflector could withstand anything this vessel threw at it, so he did not worry.

One of the aliens saw the shimmer from his cloaking device, and started shooting. Mar'cte acted quickly, breaking two of the males legs at the knees, then it's arm at the elbow before decapitating it. He drug the body to a more secluded spot, then began to clean the skull. Their skulls were not solid, but instead had tiny holes throughout. He admired the unique look to it, then strapped his trophy to his hip.

After a while, they gave up trying to blow his ship up by force and changed tactics. Though his ship being shot at didn't worry him, when he got alerts that his security system was being hacked into, he did worry. They were trying to disarm his ship first, then blow it up. He was efficiently going from room to room, seeking out and finding prey. The number of passengers on the vessel were steadily dwindling.

Still, at least one person was still alive and trying to mess with his property. He had to find whoever it was and end them quickly. He wouldn't take any chances, even though no one had ever successfully disarmed his ships defenses before.

Mar'cte searched for the control room, or a computer capable of hacking into his ship. He ran into a pair of the alien beings, and was shot before he could move out of the line of fire. Their guns were similar to his with the plasma blasts. He faltered for a second, the side of his leg missing a good chunk of flesh. Behind his mask, his mandibles splayed out to the sides in anger.

He jumped at the closest one and wrestled it to the ground. They had thick black tongues like leeches, with sharp teeth at the end. The teeth, combined with their corrosive saliva, could dig a hole right through a person. Mar'cte sliced the first ones tongue off as it reached towards him before the second alien was at his back. He quickly twisted around to jam his serrated blades into the seconds ones chest, then viciously yanked them out to finish off the first alien.

The body hit the ground with a thunk, then he thrust the blades down into the first alien before he could wrestle free. Mar'cte didn't have time to collect any more trophies-he still had to find whoever was messing with his ship. He'd come back to the bodies if he could.

Mitanni was pacing around his ship. She couldn't stand to see any more blood. The ship had begun to shake, and the dim lights in the terminals began to flash brighter, like a warning. She figured out that she was being shot at, but it didn't seem to do any damage. She was relieved when the booming noises from the impacts and shaking finally stopped.

However, the lights still kept blinking, like something was wrong. Mitanni paced around the living room, until she heard another noise. It was a much quieter bang then the rest had been. She worried that something on the ship had broken. However, the next noise was the sound of a door opening.

Mitanni ran and skidded around the corner, eager to see a returned escape pod and a handsome yautja. Instead, an alien on four legs with dark olive skin stepped onto the ship. He immediately raised his arm towards her, and there was a circular metal device strapped to his palm. It lit up and she jumped out of the way. A blast hit the floor where she'd been, scorching it black.

The alien turned away from her and headed down the hall, towards the main controls. Her heart was pounding in her ears, but she followed the alien, knowing it was up to no good. She skirted away at it shot at her again. It didn't seem concerned that it kept missing; it was more occupied with getting to the ships controls. She kept her distance as it began manipulating the holograms.

She needed to do something however, as the lights stopped flashing, and the ship began to distance itself from the other one. She'd stopped watching the yautjas bio mask feed, and didn't even know if he was alive. Still, if there was a chance he was still on that foreign ship, alive and fighting, then she needed to help. She only wished that the yautja had left the training hall open so that she had a weapon to wield. Mitanni got a running start, then jumped onto the aliens back.

He tensed when he received the alert that every single one of his ships defenses had been deactivated. Even a small blast would likely breach the hull. And without the defenses up, the ship would not try to repair itself. He could easily comendere their ship and take it home, that was not the problem. The ooman was on his ship.

He tried to override the system through his wrist control gauntlet, but he was blocked. Mar'cte waited for his communication with the ship to shut off, but it never did. Instead, he was alerted that an escape pod had been retrieved and that the doors were unlocking. The alien didn't want to blow his ship up; it intended to steal it.

The alien was much taller then she was, and on four legs, it had excellent balance. She wrapped her arms around its neck and held on as best she could. The alien gripped her arms and pried them off of him. He threw her down at his feet, and hissed something in a foreign language. Even if he didn't intend to kill her, her loyalty was with the yautjas.

Mitanni grabbed one of his legs and bit him. Thick blood that tasted like oil gushed into her mouth. The aliens patience instantly vanished. It's four legs braced her body, and it's arms pinned her down. Her eyes widened with horror as a thick black tongue with teeth at the end began to lower towards her stomach.

Mar'cte hacked apart the ships controls, and the engine died. The lights went out as he made his way to the last escape pod. His ship had started to leave him, but had stopped abruptly. His blood was rushing through his veins, thinking about the ooman. If she had tried to stop whoever had got on board, then she was in trouble.

He was launched into space, and the pod attached to his ship without problems. As soon as the door opened, he heard the screams. Mar'cte raced to save her. He found them both in the control room in front of the ships window. Black and red blood was speckled on the floor and the projectors for the hologram controls. He little ooman had definitely put up a fight, and managed to stop his ship from being stolen.

It seemed that he was too late though. His stomach gave a sickening lurch as he spotted ooman on the floor, blood pooling under her. Charging into battle gave him an anxious rush, taking down enormous prey made his heart race with adrenaline, but Mar'cte did not feel paralyzing fear. Seeing the little ooman so close to death though, had him frozen and terrified. It was the first time he really felt that level of fear, and it was fear of losing her...It suggested a deeper attachment to her then he'd realized.

He throttled himself at the alien hovering over her with a thunderous roar, his fists hitting it hard enough that he heard bones crack. Mitanni could hardly breathe, and her vision was blurring, but she saw that the yautja had come to her rescue. He beat his fists into the alien, then literally began to tear it's limbs off. His fury was truly something terrible to behold.

Mar'cte dropped to his knees in front of the ooman, frantically trying to apply pressure to her wounds. She was hardly breathing, but her dark blue eyes followed his face. He applied a special gauze from the medical kit on his hip, and that stopped the bleeding. She had deep holes in her, bite marks from the aliens tongue and his mask indicated broken bones as well. The healing cream wouldn't be enough; she needed the bigger machine to be healed.

She was fading fast. When he scooped her up, she lost consciousness and went limp in his arms. He set her down in a machine that looked similar to a CAT scanner. It would heal bones, and replenish her blood. The enzymes and fluids it supplied would speed up the healing processes.


	8. Chapter 8

Rapid healing didn't come without a cost though, and she was already weak. Her body was not as strong as a yautjas, and there was a great possibility that her body would simply shut down. He watched her wounds fill in with new cells, not even leaving a scar. He scanned her with his bio mask, finding that her bones had healed successfully. The oomans cheeks remained pale though, and that concerned him.

Since there was nothing else he could do for her, Mar'cte went back to the main hall. He stepped over the pieces of the alien with a low growl, then sat down in the throne-like chair in front of the controls. He needed to release his building anger, so he aimed his weapons at the foreign ship. He wasn't sure if there were any more aliens on board. He hadn't checked, and he didn't care either way. Mar'cte blew apart the craft with the first strike, then continued to shoot at the floating parts.

After that, he re-engaged his ships defenses, and steered it towards home. He checked his ship for damage, checked the oomans vital signs, healed his injury, then cleaned up the body and blood. He kept the skull from the alien he'd ripped apart with his hands. He'd hang it above the guest bed for her when they got home.

When the machine shut off on its own, Mar'cte hurried to see if she was awake. If she wasn't, that would be an indicator that she wasn't going to make it. She was a tough girl though. He opened the machine, and her blue eyes immediately locked with his.

When they started to glaze over with tears though, he growled at her playfully, "No crying. I haven't seen you cry yet, and I never wish to."

Mitanni managed a weak smile and nodded.

"Do you think you can walk?"

She tried, but joints felt rubbery and weak. She shook her head, still trying to hold back tears.

"Do I have permission to carry you?"

"Yea."

He scooped her up and carried her to his room. He set her down on the bed, and she pulled the pelts over herself. She quickly fell asleep, and that's just what her body needed. Mar'cte stayed beside her for a while, feeling like her heartbeat could give out at any moment. He had to reconsider his decision to give her to his son.

Mar'cte left to check his messages. He had sent a transmission to his son the day he acquired the ooman to tell him he could pick up the girl if he was interested. If his son had not responded yet, he'd simply tell him that the ooman was unavailable now. Unfortunately, his son had sent back a response earlier in the day, and was eager to meet the ooman. Mar'cte could not break his word.

Mitanni felt like she could have slept longer, but her growling stomach wouldn't let it happen. She immediately got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She didn't bother to grab a plate, she just started stuffing food into her mouth. She was so hungry, and everything tasted so good.

"...How do you feel?"

Mitanni stopped mid-chew and glanced up at the yautja. She had been too preoccupied with the food that she hadn't realized he'd entered the room. She politely covered her mouth as she said, "I feel great actually, better then ever."

"The machine heals all imperfections, new and old. You should be at the peak of your health."

She chewed quickly, and hurried to swallow before saying, "I feel like I should be running a marathon, or lifting weights right now!"

Mar'cte inched closer to her, "If it's exercise you seek, I have something in mind."

He had realized just how much her life meant to him, and he wanted to show her that. Mar'cte plucked the food from her hand, threw it away, then closed the cabinet. She watched him, looking innocent and confused. He didn't have much time left with her, as his son would soon come to collect her. She had been evasive about mating before, but he was done waiting.

His eyes started to look up an down her body, and at first she thought he was just looking for injuries. He started to circle her though, making baritone rumbles. An increasing heat started to surround her from him being so close. She jumped when he suddenly turned and swept everything off the bar top behind her. The items hit the floor with a ruckus and then he swiveled back to her.

Mar'cte circled in front of her, pressing closer, until her ass bumped into the bar. She could tell that his muscles were strung tight and rigid. His mandibles rose and twitched towards her face as his eyes bore into her. A strong heady musk invaded her, filling her body with a heavy ache. His hands suddenly slammed into the counter top at each side of her, his muscular arms trapping her in front of him.

He gripped the counter top so hard she could hear it creaking, "Place your palm on my chest and accept everything I wish to do to you."

Mitanni swallowed thickly, her heart racing, but her mind sluggish. His musk acted like a drug, tearing at her inhibitions. His broad, sculpted chest was right in front of her, and she wanted to feel those muscles. She wanted him inside her, wanted his arms around her. His intensity was frightening though, and his strength was intimidating.

She nervously licked her lips, "Why don't we slow down a little?"

He made a reluctant noise, a low-frequency rumble, like something an elephant might make. Then he said again, "Accept."

He said it so forcefully, she didn't know if it was a command. Mitanni slowly took her palm and settled it in the middle of his chest. His skin was so hot, but it was soothing, like after a warm shower. His body relaxed some, and a steady purr thrummed through the air.

Mar'cte grabbed both of her ass cheeks in his hands, and pulled her against him. His erection was straining from the confines of his shorts, and he pressed it against her soft body. It gave her a delicious surge. He nipped at her neck as he ground his hips into her. Her sweet scent was intoxicating. It fueled him into action.

He easily lifted her up by her ass, and set her down on the counter. She hadn't bothered to change clothes yet, and the ones she was wearing were stained with blood and ridden with holes. He roughly grabbed the top of the fabric in both hands, and tore it open. Mitanni gasped in shock and her first reaction was to shove at his shoulders to get him to stop. He continued anyway, tearing off her shirt and shorts, then tossing the useless fabric to the floor.

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom?" she said breathlessly.

Beds were for sleeping, and sex could be had just about anywhere. When she tried to get off the counter, he grabbed her around the neck and forced her to lay down. Her pulse was racing out of control, but she was trying to relax. Keeping her pinned, he tugged off his shorts and discarded them. Then, his hands gently ran up her thighs and parted her legs.

Mar'cte tugged her closer, so her ass was just barely hanging off the edge of the counter top. She couldn't contain a soft moan when his fingers went to her clit, rubbing it with a gentle pressure. Her eyes slid closed as she felt the tip of his cock pressing towards her center. The first thrust was always the best. Her body shuddered with pleasure as he invaded her, and her back arched off the counter top.

Mitanni would have been happy with things continuing just as they were, with his mottled brown and yellow abs in view, but Mar'cte had different ideas. After a few minutes, he lifted her off the table, spun her around, then bent her over. His massive hands pinned her shoulders down with measured restraint as he penetrated her from behind. His slow thrusts quickly escalated into beastial strokes. She grit her teeth and braced her arms on the counter top as the edge of the bar dug into her belly.

"Not so hard." she whined.

He pumped into her slower, but his clawed hand tangled in her hair and jerked her head up violently. She screamed when his teeth punctured her shoulder, and her breathing kicked up a notch. After what had happened on the ship, she didn't want to be in any more pain, but she didn't voice a complaint. She let her head drop when he finally released her hair, feeling exhausted already. His hands grabbed her hips, holding her too tight, and making her feel trapped.

She whinned and reached back to shove at his hands, "Why don't we take a short break?"

He simply grunted, not feeling tired yet, and continued to thrust into her, eager to feel that blissful release at the end. The constant friction was rubbing her raw though, and he never stopped or slowed down. She didn't have a great view, and couldn't reach to stimulate her clit. She stared at the empty counter top, thinking he had to be finished soon.


	9. Chapter 9

His cum gushed inside of her like a dam bursting, eliciting one last pleasured moan from her. She was relieved that he was done though, and that she could stand up straight and catch her breath. She felt somewhat shy about being naked in front of him, but tried not to show it. Instead of covering herself up, she slid her hands up his chest, feeling the contours. She hoped to gain a kiss from him, but then the device around his wrist started to vibrate. It looked similar to a watch, but was a really just a simplified version of their wrist control gauntlet.

He took a step away from her, and glanced down at the device. Disappointed, she dropped her hands. That was the last straw for her. While Mar'cte was busy paying more attention to his wrist device then her, she slipped past him and went to the bathroom. Mitanni frowned at what she saw in the mirror.

Blood was smudged all over shoulder where he'd pinned her down, then bit her. She cleaned the blood off, then headed to the small medical room. She slowed as she passed the kitchen, but he was still preoccupied with the device. He didn't even look up at her. Mitanni healed the bite mark, but her sex felt somewhat sore and she didn't know what to do for that.

Right afterwards, the ooman had put her hands on his chest like she wanted to go again. He needed a few minutes break at least though, and when he received a message from his son, he knew that he'd better see what it said. He glanced up when the ooman started to leave, but she was only heading for the bathroom. His focused returned to the new message.

He read the transmission, sent a reply, and got a drink, but the ooman was still gone. Mar'cte found her in the living room. She was dressed, which disappointed him, but he could easily fix that. When he approached, she didn't turn to look at him. Her facial expression was firmly neutral, and her legs were tucked up on the cushion.

He started to purr, but it died in his throat when she shot him a glare then turned on the holograms. He took it she'd changed her mind about a second round, so he decided to let her be. Mar'cte took the one skull from the alien he'd ripped apart, and hung it above the guest bed. The other skull he found a space for in his trophy room.

She'd had sex before with a human man, and he'd slowly convinced her to do it with soft caresses and kisses. It had been quick compared the sex she'd just had with the yautja. The humans unit had been smaller, and he had not been rough with her at all. Every time after that with the human man was much the same, never with such ferocity like the yautja.

Mar'cte was considering every possibly. He had to think of a way to keep the ooman. His son would be there soon, and she was ignoring him though. She wouldn't meet his eyes. When he spoke to her, she murmered replies or nodded, but didn't seem to want to interact with him.

He knew there was a possibility that he could have hurt her. She was smaller then he was, and built different. He tried to ask if something was wrong, but she started giving him the silent treatment. He wanted to inspect her, heal her if necessary, but she wasn't having it.

Finally, she asked, "When is your son supposed to arrive? Will he be here soon?"

Mar'cte knew that he had to have done something wrong, though he didn't know what. She had never talked about his son before, not even to ask questions. Every time he'd brought it up, she acted like she wanted to stay with him instead. Now, she was acting like she wanted to leave. He didn't know how to talk to her and work this out...ooman emotions confused him.

"You asked my name once, and I didn't give it to you. However, since you stopped my ship from being stolen, you have now have my respect. My name is Mar'cte."

Her eyes flickered to him for a second, but she didn't respond.

"What is your name?"

Mitanni wanted to give him her name, but didn't see the point. His son would come and she wouldn't see Mar'cte ever again. Despite her best efforts, she'd grown attached to him. He hadn't made sex enjoyable for her, then had ignored her after sex, and was still willing to give her away. It seemed obvious to her that he didn't like her as much as she liked him.

Since she didn't give her name, Mar'cte said, "My son, Tesh'are, will be here by the end of the day or early the next morning. If you wish to see him sooner, I can ship you to his house so he will not have to make the trip here after his hunt."

Mitanni sighed, "I don't want to see him at all."

"Good, because I want to you to stay and live with me-if it is possible."

Her face lit up instantly, "Really?"

"Yes." He hoped that was all she was upset about.

Mar'cte started to purr again, and she shook her head at him. When he stopped though, she reached out an briefly touched his leg, inviting him closer. Mar'cte lowered to his knees, and slid his hands up her thighs. He wrapped his arms around her hips and drug her to the edge of the seat. Her hands slid around his neck, brushing past his thick dreds.

She was enjoying the slower pace, but then his hands suddenly went to her shorts to try and remove them, and she shoved him away. He seemed puzzled at first, but then asked, "Did you not enjoy it?"

Mitanni shrugged her shoulders, not sure how to answer. She had enjoyed parts of it.

To his knowledge, he'd never had a female not enjoy sex with him. He knew females liked men with big cocks, but she was small, so he hadn't thought his member size was an issue. He'd only bit her once, barely breaking her skin. Generally, females complained about males not lasting long enough, but Mar'cte knew he could last. He didn't know what he could have done that she didn't enjoy.

He chuffed, his pride at stake, "You did not complain."

She immediately got fired up, "Oh, like you couldn't tell I was uncomfortable? I told you to do slower. I suggested we go to the bed. I told you not so hard. I asked you to take a break. I shoved at your hands." She folded her arms in front of her chest, "You practically ordered me to have sex with you."

Mar'cte was halfway between anger and sympathy. Everything she'd said was true, but he thought she was making it a bigger deal then it actually was. "If you had told me to stop, I wouldn't have hesitated."

"I didn't want you to stop...I just wanted you to slow down at bit, wanted you to act like you wanted to be with me, not just get in my pants."

He could admit that he'd been a bit forward, but he didn't know if it was going to be their last day together. Mar'cte grumbled reluctantly, but asked, "What do you want me to do instead?"

"I want a little romance. I think you care for me...but I need to be told it, shown it. You don't say much, except to give commands."

Romance wasn't a common concept among yautjas. "That didn't answer the question. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well, you could start by giving me a kiss-and ignore your wrist device if it goes off."

Mar'cte arched an eyebrow at her suspiciously, "It that really why your upset? You touched my chest but I decided to check my messages?"

She pursed her lips and didn't say anything.

He took her silence as a yes. Mar'cte let out a dark growl, then snatched her up into the air. Matanni let out a squeek, and wrapped her legs around his torso. He didn't do much kissing. Yautjas did touch and rub mandibles but it was far from the human equivalent of a kiss, and yautjas didn't bother with it much.

She stared into his eyes. They were such a unique color, tan with an uneven edge of crimson red around the pupil. She was going to wait for him to kiss her, but there was just something magnetic about him. Mitanni leaned in first, and pressed her lips against the mandibles in front of his face.

She felt like she was floating, and wasn't just because he had her up in his arms. Mitanni delved her hands into his dreds, before letting her arms hand around his neck. She worked his lips on him, and he slowly began to relax and move his mouth with her. He rumbled and she could feel the vibrations from it. He kissed her with a subtle urgency, and when she broke the kiss, he didn't lean away as expected. Instead, his mandibles trailed across her cheek, leaving her breathless.


	10. Chapter 10

Mar'cte turned around and sat down on the couch, setting her on his lap. Her legs strattled his muscular thighs, and she tried not to think about the fact that he was still completely naked. His mind was still in the gutter though. His hands went to her shirt, and began lifting up the fabric so that her breasts were revealed to his hungry gaze.

He gently tweezed her hardening nipples and rolled them between his fingers while he licked a hot path down her neck to her collar bone. A tingle started between her legs, then built into a persistent, throbbing ache. With her scent was perfuming his every breath, his cock quickly engorged with blood. His hunger for her only continued to mount as her hands closed around his dreds. She gently squeezed the pliable strands until he couldnt take the pleasant torture any longer.

Mar'cte grabbed her, and carried her to his bed. He pinned her down in the thick furs, purring like an engine. His hands liberally began to feel up her body. His claws lightly drug across her skin, making her shudder. When he finally tried to remove her shorts again though, she prevented it.

Mar'cte started to growl at her, but she said, "I'm still sore."

He didn't like to hear that he'd hurt her, but knew that she would have to used to his size and strength. Any aches or soreness would likely dissapear the next morning. He huffed, his his cock still impossibly hard, but flipped to his back beside her. Mitanni immediately cuddled against his side, with her head on his chest. It wasn't as good as sex, but having her snuggled beside him was nice.

She woke up in the morning with all the pelts missing from the bed, as though he'd tried to wake her up by removing them. Mitanni reached to the floor to pick one up, and brought it over her. A deep rumble caught her attention then. She blinked sleepily, spotting Mar'cte across the room, getting dressed.

"Stay in bed with me." she pleaded.

He was back to his rigid, stern voice, "Get up. Get dressed...My son is here."

She proped herself up on her elbows, "What? I thought you said you wanted me to stay with you?"

"I said 'if it was possible'."

"So...go tell him you've changed your mind."

"It is out of my hands. I will not go back on my word and take back something that was supposed to be a gift."

"So because of your honor, you're going to let me go? That's bullshit! I am not going to get up, am not going to go meet him!"

Mar'cte moved to the side of the bed, and lifted her chin with his claws, "Get dressed."

Mitanni jerked her head away. It wasn't fair. She slumped out of bed, and he started putting the pelts back on top. She still had shorts on, but no shirt. She pulled a dress over her head, and turned to look at Mar'cte. He was waiting over by the bedroom door for her now.

Mitanni sat down on the couch as he opened the front door to let him in. His son looked similar to him. He had the same broad shoulders and impeccable build. His skin was more yellow, and his eyes were green though. Mar'cte hadn't seen this son in over a decade, and was proud that he'd grown up so well. He almost wished that he'd had more pups with the boys mother.

Mar'cte shook his sons shoulder as a greeting, then led the way into the living room.

He immediately noticed the ooman, "Hello, I'm Tesh'are. What do they call you?"

Mitanni was still skeptical about him. His father was responsible, kind, and honorable-but offspring was mainly raised by their bearers, not their sires. She decided not to answer him. If high-ranking yautjas didn't give out their names to those they didn't respect, then she wouldn't. Really, she was just hoping he would find her rude and wouldn't want to take her home with him.

"Is she shy?" Tesh'are asked.

"At times."

Tesh'are began to inspect her. Though he didn't touch her skin, he touched her hair and plucked at her clothes. She wanted to lash out and act like a lunatic, but didn't want to disappoint Mar'cte. So, she tried to stay still and let him look at her.

"You are very pretty."

Mitanni frowned at the comment.

Mar'cte spoke up then, "She is more then just pretty. She is polite, well-tempered, and brave. A prey species got on my ship and attempted to steal it, but this ooman stalled it enough for me prevent that from happening. She never cries or complains...She pleases me...I would like to keep her around, but if you want the girl, you will have her as promised."

He didn't take him seriously at first, especially since he said it so casually. To his knowledge, alien species had never pleased his sire, beyond being trophies. He didn't keep servants around or care for pets. Tesh'are on the other hand, quite liked exotic species and pets. If the ooman was as well-behaved as he'd described, she'd be a valuable companion.

He was about to declare that he'd take the girl, when he noticed that her eyes were locked with his sires. He couldnt decern the the exact emotions from her sad face, but he could read his father's more easily. He was looking at the ooman like she was one of his mates. Tesh'are didn't believe it. He discretely sniffed the air for musk, but didn't find any. The ooman did smell like his sire though, as though he'd been touching her-a lot.

Tesh'are decided to tease them both, just to see their reactions, "The ooman could be very useful around the house. Since she's so tough, I could use her as a training opponent. I could use even her for release before mating seasons."

Mittani went pale. Mar'cte didn't say a word, but his posture became impossibly tense. He'd thought that his son was old enough to treat his property with care and respect. His heart felt heavy, knowing that Mitanni may end up miserable in his hands. She deserved more then to be a punching bag and an outlet for sexual tension.

After measuring both of their reactions, Tesh'are asked, "Have you really grown so attached to the ooman?"

"I have."

"Then I refuse your gift."

Mitanni left off the couch with a happy cry, and wrapped her arms around Mar'cte. His posture remained poised and dignified in front of his son, but a low purr pulsed from his chest. She turned to his son, grinning like a fool. Mitanni tried to calm her ecstatic heart beats, and bowed to Tesh'are.

To thank him, and show that she respected him for his decision, she said, "My name is Mitanni."

Tesh'are gave an approving nod, but then started to feel awkward suddenly, seeing that he'd come all this way only to turn down a gift. Him and his father hardly ever spoke. He shifted his weight and watched his sire touch and caress the little ooman.

Tesh'are's mind started to wander, and he had to ask, "Should I be expecting sucklings from you both?"

Mar'cte and her exchanged uncertain glances. It wasn't something they'd talked about yet. Mitanni worried that that the pups wouldn't live up to the yautjas expectations. Mar'cte was concerned that an ooman may not be able to carry a yautja suckling to full term. Mitanni chewed on her lower lip and smiled up at him though, thinking she might like to have kids.

~Ha sikum~ (Hebrew for "the end")


End file.
